I can't accept it!
by Mugetsu Kou
Summary: A trilogy telling how does Ingus discovers about his feelings regarding Luneth. Fluffy. Boys love/yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome, by the way.


**Title**: I can't accept it

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Ingus x Luneth

**Summary:** A trilogy telling how Ingus discovers he loves Luneth. Fluffy at first; WARNING! Boys love/yaoi. If you don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ingus or Luneth, they belong to Final Fantasy series.**

There was absolutely nothing colorful or shining. The village of Kazus was completely destroyed. Only ruins remained there. Two days after the attack itself, there was still fire burning the rests of the village.

"This can't be…-"

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus were on a mountain near the village, from where they could see everything. Refia had a terrible expression at her face. She was almost crying, but containing the tears, to look stronger.

"Refia.. It's okay. You can cry.." Ingus approached her, passing his left arm around the girl's shoulders. Luneth and Arc stayed just watching because, after all, Ingus morale was bigger than theirs.

"I-i.. let them die..! That's all my fault!" Refia was out of herself. She started crying desperately, leaving the weight of her own body reach the grass. She couldn't do a thing by now but cry.

"If I had not leave the village.. then maybe, they would be alive…"

"That's not true, Refia. You were busy attempting to get ready to face Cloud of Darkness. Plus, if you were here, the village of Ur would be destroyed by now. And so would us." Said Ingus.

She stopped crying then, but let her face touché the green grass, trying to relax.

"Let's make a camp somewhere around. It's getting dark." Said Luneth, with a sad face.

"Refia, you should rest while we mount the tent" Arc manifested.

"Thank you, guys. I'd be nothing without you."

-- -- -- -- -- -- ~ -- -- -- -- -- --

Arc, Luneth and Ingus were taking wood and fruits around, so they could make a tent and have a meal before sleeping.

"Oh.. great. It's gonna rain" said Ingus sarcastically to the silver haired boy.

"Just perfect."

In some minutes, they'd made two tents, one for Refia and Arc, who would be the White Mage, in case she needed, and one for Luneth. Ingus insisted on being the nocturne guard, saying he wasn't tired, and because he wanted to make sure they'd be safe.

"Night…"

All three of them entered in the tents, and Ingus stayed near Refia's tent, concentrated.

"What does that yellow head have in mind?" said Luneth in his tent, at the moment the rain started to fall.

He wasn't worried at first, but after a few minutes of heavy and cold rain, he couldn't keep himself inside the tent. He was really worried about his friend. Whit out any hesitation, he left his tent, protecting himself from the water with a cape, and running through Ingus.

"Dammit! Look at you! You're all icy and white! Are you crazy?!" Luneth yelled, achieving Ingus's wrist and bringing him inside immediately "Stupid Ingus. Always doing nonsense!"

The silver haired said worried, using "Fire" on a candle, so he could see the other rightly. Even with only a few minutes exposed to the rain, Ingus was pallid an his skin was so cold that it looked like a stone. Luneth took his sleep bag and used it to cover Ingus. He took his hands and squeezed then to make them warm.

"I can't believe I'm helping you in such a situation.." disappointed, he smirked, taking his sleep bag and gazing Ingus "No.."

Hesitatingly, Luneth made a difficult way till' Ingus' body, and after that, he started undressing the boy, looking only if really necessary. 'Done'; he thought when he had just covered Ingus's body with some of his clothes and put the blonde's clothes to dry inside the tent.

"Uff… hope you get better with this.."

"T-thank you…" said the older boy, opening his eyes a bit, and focusing on a smile. "…and sorry… for the trouble."

"Mah..! It's okay. You're my friend after all."

"But I'm still cold.. Luneth."

"And what can I do!? I've done all that is in my reach. And the rain is still heavily falling, I can't get to Arc to ask him to treat you."

"All right. Sorry for my inconvenience."

"Fine... you must rest and try to get better first thing in the morning."

Ingus smiled and softly closed his eyes. His thoughts were lost in a huge iceberg fulfilled with flowers. And that wasn't normal, the silver haired boy was the one that always imagined good things when he could have any problems to sleep, not Ingus. Passed a few minutes, he was sleeping already, completely vulnerable.

"Now that he's asleep, I guess I can sleep as well." Thought Luneth, relieved that his friend was 'safe'.

-- -- -- -- -- ~ -- -- -- -- -- --

In the morning, the sun was shining so strong that from the inside of the tent, a person would be able to see the outside. Ingus opened his eyes slightly, taking a few seconds to fully awake.

" Hmm…"

There was something at his side, embracing him, maybe just some more dry clothes. No. There weren't dry clothes; Ingus could see his friend grabbed to him, smiling and aiming his deep lightened blue eyes through Ingus's face. He stood up immediately, shocked, and then, everything turned to night, a the rain came back. Luneth was just sleeping, with his head pointing the opposite way of the tent.

' A dream? ' Thought Ingus, relieved ' I think so.. but, I'm better, at least '

He left his body touch the sleep bag and came back to his sleep. Passed four our five hours, the sun was really shining; this time, it wasn't a dream. Luneth was still sleeping when Ingus woke up by the second time. He sat at the sleeping bag and gazed the younger friend. This time, he was the weird looking. It seemed that he got ill for sleeping near Ingus.

" Oh no.. Luneth " the blonde one left the tent and ran straight to Refia's tent " Refia, Refia! Luneth has gotten ill…! " There was no tent besides his. Where were Refia and Arc? Oh! The blonde one has just remembered they saying the first thing they would do when awake was going to the nearest port city.

Full of worry, he entered the tent once more and sat at Luneth's side. He took his hand to the younger forehead and noticed it was burning. Rapidly, his hand searched for a Remedy inside his bag but there was no Remedy. The only thing he could find were Potion pots and a single Antidote. However, he was too worried to be defeated by the lack of Remedy.

Ingus was now facing a Killer Bee – he had his knife in hands – and was planning to steal a Remedy from it. He had done it in no time. Luckily the monsters in that area weren't so powerful. He grabbed the Remedy and pushed it inside his clothes, running back to the camp.

When at the tent, his right hand picked the Remedy and delicately pressed it against Luneth's lips. The younger fortunately opened his mouth, allowing the medicine to enter and swallowed it as soon as it reached his throat.

" Ingus? " the silver haired called, gazing the other boy with his cerulean eyes " I must thank you… "

" No, you mustn't. I'm just doing the same you did for me. " He frowned, hiding the lie deeply in his eyes. He really did this for himself; there was no way he could let his friend be in danger, although he couldn't accept thinking this way.

" Hmm… " Luneth's tongue came out of his mouth to chase the rests of Remedy lying on his lips.

A signal of curiosity appeared in Ingus' eyes, but he couldn't understand why. Actually, he could, but didn't want to believe the reason. ' It is wrong! I'm a guy and so he is! This is not right! ' he thought, mulling over the idea that maybe he was in love for his partner.

" You will have two hours to rest, Luneth. As soon as you are better, we must depart for Sasune Castle. I have to communicate the King of the attack against Kazus. "

A couple of hours later, they were riding two Chocobos to cross a huge and dried desert. Luneth was better already. All that could be seen was the golden sand and after a while, the redden orange sun, hiding behind ice mountains.

-- -- -- -- -- -- ~ -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A second chapter will be posted as soon as it is finished, HOM!


End file.
